Father's Day?
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: Cal has to face the demons from his past. Can Gillian and Emily make him see what really matters and can a trip to the UK help? Takes place three months after Till Its Gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie to Me**

**Father's Day**

The early morning sunshine crept through the curtains as Gillian rolled onto her side. She did not want to get up. Surely it was too early? There had to be at least another hour before she had to get up and go to work. She hadn't been able to get a full night's sleep for what felt like weeks but for once she had been able to get some rest and it didn't seem fair that she had to get up.

"Hi." She couldn't help but smile as Cal kissed her hair. His hand resting on what was the beginning of her baby bump.

"Morning." She sighed as Cal kissed her again. She was suddenly more awake but still in no hurry to get out of bed.

"Sleep well?"

"Your baby seems to think the middle of the night is the best time to play soccor on my bladder and who said Morning Sickness had to start at 3 am?" Gillian groaned as she turned to face him. "What time is it?"

"Oh so when Junior in there is playing up its my baby. When everything is rosy it's ours?"

"Yeah." Gillian smiled.

"Well, its probably confused. I mean what with you being American and me English the poor thing probably doesnt know what time zone he is in."

Gillian frowned. She knew he was teasing her but she was so comfy and warm she really didn't want to get out of bed. It was only when she heard Emily getting ready for school she realised how late they were. Moments later Emily could be heard talking on the phone before her footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

"Dad!" She burst into the bedroom as Gillian gave up all hope of getting anymore rest.

"Em! Where's the fire?" Cal grabbed his robe as Emily pushed the phone into his hands.

"Aunt Sue. She's on the phone, you have to talk to her." Emily sat on the bed next to Gillian as Cal took the phone from her. The last person he wanted to talk to was his sister back in England. He looked at the small phone as if it was about to bite him.

"Cal." Gillian prompted as he nodded and stood.

"Alright sis? What do I owe this pleasure? Are you aware of the time difference? I mean it's got to be dinner time over there. I aint bleedin dressed yet." Cal began pacing the bedroom as Gillian took Emily's hand. Both women knew something was very wrong. Cal had barely spoken to his sister since their mother had died. The only contact in recent years was through their elderly father who was in a nursing home in South East London.

"Right." Cal paused. "Yeah. Yeah. Look, I'll be there as soon as I can. No. He's my old man too!" Cal hung up the phone before sitting down heavily on the bed.

"Dad?" Emily stared at him. "What happened to Grandpa?"

"He's" Cal stopped as he realised what he was about to say.

"Cal." Gillian squeezed his hand as she waited for him to continue.

"He's in hospital. The nursing home phoned Sue this morning. He's had a heart attack. Big one."

"You have to go to London." Gillian watched as he turned to face her in horror. He hated the very thought of going home.

"You have to." Emily watched as he nodded.

"I'll book a flight. God." He shook his head. "He's going to be alright. I know him, strong as a bloody ox that man."

"He's 90." Emily pointed out. "We have to go to London."

"What's this we? You've got school."

"I've got a grandfather in hospital, a pregnant step mum and a dad that's seriously stressing out. It's the holidays soon. I wont be missing much school, plus I can't stay here on my own." Emily watched as Cal raised an eyebrow.

"No, you can stay with Zoe."

"Dad."

"Let her come with us." Gillian watched as Cal closed his eyes.

"You shouldn't even be flying, let alone all that way."

"Cal." Gillian watched as Emily quietly left the room. "Don't do this on your own. Let us be there for you."

He kissed her briefly before pulling her into his arms. He wanted to see his father but he knew going back to London was likely to open a can of worms he didn't want to disturb. Sighing heavily he pulled back.

"You aren't going to let me do this on my own are you?"

"No Cal." She touched his face as she spoke. "We're together now."

"I'll book those flights then. You call Torres. She's going to have a bloody field day." He walked out of the bedroom as Gillian threw the duvet covers off. She knew the next few days were going to be eventful, especially if she was going to get Cal back home in one piece.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Should I go on? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. I do not own Lie to Me.**

**All the Things She Said.**

Cal stared out of the window as he watched the people rush around the airport. It was a habit of his to watch people just because he was bored. Since meeting Gillian all those years ago it had become a game between the pair. People watching was something he rarely got to do for fun anymore. Sighing heavily he resumed his game. He shook his head as he watched a woman with a teenage girl about Emily's age. The girl was clearly unhappy about something but the mother just looked harrassed.

"Dad?" Emily handed him the coffee she had bought from the little shop in the airport.

"Em. I know you want to see your grandfather." Cal paused. "But leave Auntie Sue to me, yeah?"

"Ok." Emily raised an eyebrow as he spoke. She knew her father and his sister didn't get on. They never had but she had no idea why. "Oh, and while I'm there look after Gillian. I don't think either of you should be coming with me."

"Dad." Emily rested the can of pop on the formica table. "You know there was no way I wasn't coming."

"I know luv."

"And you know, that baby is my half brother or sister so there is no way I am not going to look after her. Gillian's really cool."

"Thanks Em." Gillian smiled as she sat next to Cal. The trip to the bathroom had taken longer than expected. Emily smiled slightly. She didn't like the tension on her father's face or the way he kept looking anywhere but at them, unless he absolutely had to.

"You ok?"

"Cal, stop worrying about me, I'm fine. The baby is fine and Emily is fine. Just concentrate on you. And your dad."

"Wonder what Torres and Loker are getting up to."

"I spoke to Heidi." Gillian stared at him. "The building is still standing. Loker hasn't driven Torres to distraction just yet and I think we'll still have a business to go back to."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." She touched his hand. "They are able to handle a few cases on their own and if anything major comes in from the FBI and the police then we are just a phone call away."

"I know." He ran a tired hand down his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dr Foster called." Heidi smiled as Loker and Torres walked in. "She has no idea how long they will be in London for."

"Ok." Eli sighed as Ria rolled her eyes.

"When was the last time those two just went away, took off like that?" Ria frowned. She knew her bosses were both mavericks but Foster had always managed to control Lightman as far as she could tell.

"Oh, it's something to do with Dr Lightman's family back in England. You have to cover his 10 am meeting with the divorce case."

"Oh great." Ria sighed. She knew he had tried to palm the adulterous waring couple on her before but Foster had intervened.

"It's a big case. Come on!" Eli smiled.

"You do it."

"No."

"You speak to Claire and I will buy coffee for a month."

"Yeah?" Eli was suddenly more interested. "The good stuff? For a month?"

"Yes. The good stuff, your favourite coffee for one month if it means I don't have to sit in the cube with that crazy woman and convince her that her cheating husband is actually cheating when we all know she is aswell. And as for that smarmy lawyer she brought with her." Ria pulled a face as Heidi smiled sympathetically. Eli was immediately worried.

"Paul Stevens? He say anything to you?"

"Eli, the guy is a creep. That's all. I can handle him. I just don't want to. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah." Eli smiled as his dark curls fell into his face. "We have a deal."

Heidi rolled her eyes. She suddenly missed her bosses. For some reason she knew it was going to be like working in an elementary school until they came home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The airport seemed to get busier by the second. The departures and arrivals board flashed changes every couple of minutes as Emily grew increasingly worried about her father. The normally quiet and stoic Englishman was now even more withdrawn but she knew he was watching everything. Gillian nodded as she rested a hand on her abdomen.

"Gill."

"FLIGHT 238B BRITISH AIRWAYS FLIGHT TO HEATHROW LONDON DEPARTING IN 30 MINUTES. ALL PASSENGERS FOR FLIGHT 238B TO HEATHROW LONDON PLEASE PRESENT AT GATE 7A." An electronic voice shook them all from their thoughts.

"Look, Cal we have to go." Gillian touched his hand as he nodded. For the first time since her amnesia she was unsure what to say to him. He was normally the one who cajoled her into doing something she didn't want to. Now that it was the other way around it just felt wrong.

"I know luv."

"Emily?" Gillian turned to see the teenager stand and nod silently. She was in no hurry to get on the plane, slightly unsure of what would happen when they reached the other end of their journey.

"Look." Cal stared straight into Gillian's eyes. For the first time since they had heard from Sue she read every emotion that passed through his eyes, ranging from worry to fear and finally hope. "You don't have to come with me. I mean, is flying good for you? When you know?" He nodded towards her slightly rounded abdomen.. "Coz, if it isn't then I am not risking."

She silenced him with a finger on his lip.

"I wouldn't risk it either. The doctor said I am fine. That there is no greater risk to me or our baby than if I was riding the bus."

Cal smiled slightly as he took her hand. She was always his blind spot, the one person he had never been able to read. He just hoped and prayed she was telling the truth. The final call for their flight rang out across the departure lounge as Cal took Gillian's hand in his and walked towards the check in with Emily by his side.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Next stop London. Can Ria and Eli really run the business alone? Is Ben going to be able to solve a case without Lightman and Foster to help? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lie to Me**

**London Town.**

Emily rested her head against the seat of the plane as she tried to keep her eyes open. She had no idea how her father would react when they got to London. The last time he had seen his father had been a few days following his mother's funeral. She sighed. There was a whole part of her family she knew very little about. All she knew was her grandmother had died when her father and Aunt Sue had been young. Her dad had ended up in the USA and the rest was history. The only contact she had with the Lightman half of the family was the occasional Christmas, birthday and Thanksgiving card. She had two cousins, Victoria and Andrew that she had never met. She opened her eyes to see her father wrap an arm around Gillian who was dozing lightly next to him. She had no idea what she was going to see when she met her long lost relatives but she knew Cal and Gillian were stronger than ever.

"Dad?"

"You alright Em?" Cal looked over at her.

"Yeah." She smiled slightly. "You?"

"I will be luv." He watched as she nodded. She hoped he was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sue stared at the arrivals board and folded her arms. The flight from Washington DC had been delayed but would arrive within the next hour. She checked her watch before walking across to the small shop at the far end of the arrivals lounge. Fighting her way through the families and travellers around her she wondered whether her little brother had changed at all. She was fifteen years older than her baby brother but had been anything other than sisterly towards him. As far as she was concerned he was a brat. Always had been. But now her dad wanted to see the golden boy and there was nothing she could do to change the old man's mind.

"Trust you to be late of all bloody days Callum Lightman." Sue muttered under her breath as a young man in his late twenties approached her.

"Mum, it is hardly uncle Cal's fault if the plane is late." He handed her a coffee from the Starbucks in the corner.

"No." She conceeded. "Nothing is ever your uncle Cal's fault."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That woman is delusional." Eli shook his head as Ria and Heidi exchanged amused glances. Ria had known the divorcee would be a nightmare.

"You think?"

"Torres." He turned to her. "She is a cougar. You could have warned me!"

Ria dissolved into fits of giggles as Heidi shook her head. She really did think she was going to have to be the babysitter and secretly couldn't wait until her bosses were back where they belonged.

"I thought that would appeal to you." Ria smiled sweetly as Eli stared at her open mouthed.

"Was she lying?" Heidi tried to get them back on course.

"Definately. She knew her husband was cheating. She knew he was aware of her indescretions but all she knows that if she can prove he is cheating she stands to make a fortune out of him when the divorce goes through." He leant against Heidi's desk as she rolled her eyes.

"And who said romance is dead?" Ria bit her bottom lip to stiffle the giggles that had been threatening to escape her lips as her boyfriend moaned about the awful woman he had been interviewing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cal?" Gillian reached up and touched his face as the Captain announced the plane would shortly be landing at London's Heathrow airport. He stirred slightly as the sign to fasten seatbelts lit up.

"Ok?"

"We're about to land." Emily yawned heavily as she heard Gillian. Gillian shook her head. It seemed both Lightman's could sleep anywhere.

"Right." Cal answered. "Right."

"Cal." Gillian squeezed his hand. "It will be ok. It's just your dad."

"Yeah." Emily smiled. "Grandpa's cool."

"He's probably not even going to recognise me." Cal looked away. "The last time he saw Emily was when I sent him those photos."

"From my yearbook?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Cal nodded. "Your mum said she would send some more up to date ones. From when you stayed with her. But..." He shrugged.

"Zoe must have just got really busy." Gillian tried to smooth things over. The last thing she wanted was to have Cal and Emily fall out over her almost absent mother.

"Yeah." Emily raised an eyebrow. She really didn't believe it, Zoe had decided not to send the holiday photographs rather than merely forgotten. She closed her eyes as she heard the Captain announce the plane was about to land. Whatever was waiting for them in London was not going to go away. It really was now or never.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Emily called." Heidi announced as she watched Eli and Ria walk back into the building.

"And?" Ria paused.

"They landed in London thirty minutes ago. She sounded exhausted. No idea how long they are going to be away." Heidi watched as the young couple nodded. "So I've reorganised your appointments to cover them. It's all on your desks."

"Oh gee, thanks." Eli deadpanned as Ria rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The airport was buzzing with activity as passengers made their way across the airport arrival's lounge. Cal felt slightly sick as he looked around for his older sister.

"Hey." Gillian smiled as she took his hand in hers.

"It's ok."

"Yeah." She watched as he suddenly became more and more introverted. Her loud, in your face partner had become quiet and withdrawn in the few minutes since they had arrived on UK soil. She didn't like how coming home had affected him. He nodded as she reached up and touched his face. Emily groaned beside them as a larger woman engulfed her in a hug.

"Hi Aunt Susan."

Cal closed his eyes for a moment. This was really happening. He had run for so long, run so far but now he had to face his past. He just hoped Emily and Gillian would understand when they found out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie to Me**

**Home is Where the Heart is?**

Emily threw her bag on the bed in the small room where she was staying in the B&B. For a moment she was glad to have some time to herself. An only child for most of her life she had grown comfortable in her own company. Besides, she reasoned being alone while her Dad and Gillian unpacked in their own room gave her a chance to think about what was happening.

"What happened with Dad, Grampa and Aunt Sue?" She mumbled as she fished in her bag for her Ipod. She knew her father was trying to protect her from something but she had no idea what.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your sister." Gillian smiled as Cal pulled a face. "Is, interesting."

"You can say that again." He threw himself down on the double bed as he spoke. She sat down beside him and almost laughed as the bed creaked under their combined weight.

"What happened with you two?"

"Sue and I have never got along, you know." He rested his hands behind his head as she slipped off her shoes and lay next to him.

"No, I don't know. You never talk about her."

"There's a reason for that." Cal spoke quietly. Gillian raised an eybrow, prompting him to continue. He looked at the ceiling as he felt her eyes on him. He knew she was not going to accept his last sentance as an answer.

"I can't stand her."

Gillian looked up from where she lay. One look at Cal's features confirmed it. Cal had been hurt badly by his older sister. She had no idea what had happened but she could see it had deeply affected the man she was in bed with. You didn't need to be an expert in body language to be able to tell that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey." Ria walked towards Eli as he sat typing up his latest report.

"Why are we even doing this?"

"What?"

"Working that case? I mean she is clearly insane while he has more money than he knows what to do with."

"The FBI are not our only clients you know." Ria sat next to him and sipped her coffee as he raised an eyebrow.

"True." He sighed as he pushed his chair away from his desk. He smiled as he remembered a time when he didn't even have that. "But the cases Ben and the others send our way are actually worth something. This." He pointed to the paper "Is two people who want to destroy each other."

"I know."

"I mean, they must have loved each other at one point but then they end up cheating on each other. She showed me this earlier." He handed Ria a piece of A5 paper. Clearly a flyer from a local dating agency. Ria raised an eyebrow and couldn't help the smirk that crossed her features.

"She gave you this?"

"Yeah. It's a dating agency for married people." Eli shook his head as Ria read the words printed across the flyer.

"Who said romance was dead?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gillian could cheerfully have laid in bed for hours but she knew Cal was keen to get to the hospital. All they had learnt since arriving was that the old man had suffered a devastating stroke. Combined with the early stages of dementia meant he was now in hospital confused and barely aware of his surroundings. She frowned as she watched Cal search in his jacket pocket.

"Cal?"

"Have you seen my wallet. I know its 'ere somewhere. Bloody Hell!" He slumped on the edge of the bed and rested his head in his hands.

"Yea." She handed him the small leather wallet. "You asked me to put it in my purse when we arrived."

"Oh yeah." He closed his eyes. Gillian stared at him for a moment. He wasn't that difficult to read. He was an open book to her most of the time and now she was able to read the anger, fear and worry that was coming off him in waves. The nerves was something she hadn't expected.

"Look, Cal." She sat on the bed next to him and took his hand in her own. "You can do this. I don't know what went on between you and your sister but this is nothing to do with her. It's you and your Dad."

"I know."

"I'll be there with you." She smiled slightly as he looked up and met her eyes. "You know that."

"You don't have to be. You should be getting some rest anyway."

"If you finish that sentance with 'in my condition' I will do something you will regret." She smiled as she spoke as Cal shook his head.

"Wouldn't dream of it luv."

"Good. Now what time is visiting at this hospital?" Gillian stood and held out her hand for him to take it.

"Three o clock." He took her hand and stood before pulling him into his arms. "You know I think you'd have liked my old man. If you had met him before all this."

"He has had a stroke that's all. He's still your dad. I'm sure I'll like him."

"Not sure what he'll make of you though." Cal wrapped his arms around her waist, effectively pinning her to the spot.

"Excuse me?" She smiled as he waggled his eyebrows.

"His only son, marrying another yank! He'll probably have something to say."

"Really?" For a moment she was worried. She knew his sister had taken an instant dislike to her and after hugging Emily she seemed indifferent to the girl. Somethigng which had annoyed her immensley. Gillian did not like Susan one bit.

"I'm teasing. I love you. And I am sure he will."

"What did he think of Zoe?"

Cal paused for a moment before answering.

"He told me that she was pretty but stuck up. Too full of her own importance and would do me no good. The day I told him we were getting divorced he laughed and wished me luck, he reckoned Emily was the only good thing to come out of that marriage. Now I think he was right, on all accounts." Cal brushed her hair away from her face as she saw the fear cross his eyes one more time.

"I like the sound of him already." She smiled as he raised an eyebrow once more. "Come on, Emily will be waiting. You can do this."

"You reckon?"

"I know you can." Gillian took his hand and led him from the room. It was time to meet the man that had raised Cal Lightman. She knew it was going to be interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Susan tutted as she waited for her baby brother and his fiance to arrive. The hospital foyer was buzzing with activity but she was focused on the main entrance as she waited for them. The rain bounced off the metal roof and the staccato beat began to worsen her already foul mood.

"I thought you weren't going to come." She snapped as Cal ushered Emily and Gillian into the foyer.

"And what made you think that? Said I'd be 'ere didn't I?"

"Well, yes."

"There you are then." Cal looked towards the passing hospital staff and visitors. It seemed they had arrived just as the nursing and medical staff were changing shifts.

"What ward is Gramps on?" Emily wisely decided to steer them back onto topic.

"The stroke ward." Sue huffed as Gillian narrowed her eyes.

"Okkaay." Emily held the older woman's stare. "Let's go then."

Cal smiled slightly. Susan should have known it took alot more to intimidate his daughter than a sarcastic comment. He rested a hand on the small of Gillian's back as they followed his sister towards the stroke ward. Every step seemed to make him more nervous. He had no idea how his father was, or how much he would remember. There were things none of his family talked about. His mother's suicide being one of them. The circumstances of his birth, which he himself had not found out until she had died was another. He had never told Emily or Gill and now he prayed that he wouldn't have to. For the sake of his mother and sister he didn't want that dragged up again. Then there had been the reason he had headed for the States as a young man. He shook his head. The skeletons were just lined up and ready to jump out of the closet one by one.

"Cal?"

"Yeah, Gill?" He hadn't realised how long he had been silent.

"We're here."

"Right." He ran a hand over his face. The need to see his old dad, combined with his nerves nearly crippled him.

"Dad, I'll stay here with Gill and Aunt Sue. You go." Emily shot her aunt a look that the older woman clearly knew not to argue with.

"Ok." Cal swallowed. "Don't go running off. And do not believe anything she says." He pointed to his sister as Susan glared. "Right, wont be long." He walked into the hospital room as Gillian watched him go. She knew more had gone on that she had known. For a moment she prayed the fall out from their visit to London wouldn't affect Cal the way she was afraid it was. Emily seemed to think the same thing as she rested her head back against the wall.

"You don't know. Do you?" Susan almost laughed.

"Know what?" Gillian looked at the older woman. For a second the resemblence between Cal and his sister was uncanny.

"I can't believe he didn't tell you. Typical selfish selfish idiot."

"Don't call my Dad that." Emily warned.

"Tell us what? I suggest you start talking." Gillian stepped forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cal!" The old man in the bed recognised him immediately.

"Hiya." Cal sat in the chair next to the bed.

"You ok, son?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Cal smiled slightly. Despite everything his dad was the same man he spoke to once a week on the phone.

"I'm ok."

"You had a stroke."

"Worse things happen at sea."

It was then he saw the lifeless left arm and the drooping of his mouth on one side. His 80 year old dad looked much much older. Cal's heart sank. He had always assumed his dad was indestructable. He wondered if Emily thought the same about him.

"Dad." Cal's voice stuck in his throat.

"I know son. I know." The old man patted his hand. "I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N is anyone reading this? Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie to Me.**

**Fathers and Sons?**

Cal stepped out of the hospital ward as he thought about how tired his father looked. His heart attack and subsequent stroke had made him look twenty years older than he already did. James Lightman was already 80 years old. Had been in his early forties when Cal had been born. He shook his head as he realised that he was in the same position now as his father had been so many years earlier. One daughter almost grown up and another child dropped into their world. The only difference was his baby with Gillian was wanted and although not planned Cal couldn't be happier that he was going to be a father again.

"What?"

He stared at Gillian as she pushed herself away from the wall and Emily smiled at him.

"How's Grandpa?"

"Em." Cal sighed. "He's tired. More than anything he's tired."

"What about his heart attack? I thought Aunt Sue said he had had a stroke?"

"Emily, if I teach you one thing in this life. If you take one piece of advice from your dear old dad, never ever believe anything that woman says."

"Dad."

"I mean it Em. I know she's your auntie but that woman is poison. She always has been." Cal felt Gillian slip her hand into his as they walked along. Emily glanced at Gillian as Cal realised it was the first time since he had arrived at the hospital that Gillian had been so quiet. It was almost as if she was observing a client in the office.

"Gill?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok luv?"

"Tired." She smiled slightly. Cal wondered when she had started to lie to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ben called." Heidi dropped a file on Ria's desk as Eli walked back from the coffee machine.

"What did he want?" Eli sipped his coffee as Ria looked up.

"Nothing really, just looking for Dr Lightman." She sighed. Even though she had been married for almost ten years it was obvious the receptionist had a soft spot for the FBI officer that had been thrown into their lives.

"Did he say why?" Ria stared at Heidi.

"No. Only that it would have to wait until they got home. Just something Dr Lightman had asked him to look into." Heidi shrugged she had no idea what Ben had wanted. It had never occured to her to ask.

"Anyway." Eli bounced on his heels. "The case of the cougar and the married man at the dating agency."

"Oh yeah." Ria smiled. "Your girlfriend."

"What?" Eli laughed. "Please, do not give that woman any more ideas."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cal stared at the ceiling of the old B&B they were staying in as he listened to the water from the shower. Gillian had headed for the small bathroom the moment they had arrived back at the hotel while Emily had headed to her own room to sleep. The girl had complained of jet lag which was something she had never suffered from on previous trips abroad. He just couldn't shake the feeling she was hiding something. And so was Gillian. After what seemed like an eternity the bathroom door opened, causing him to be ripped from his daydream.

"Where was she?"

"Who?" Gillian sat down on the creaky bed as Cal shuffled across to make room for her.

"Susan."

"Oh, she had to go. She said that she would call you." Gillian began towel drying her hair as Cal raised an eyebrow.

"You know something? I've had enough of this. What poison has my sister been spouting this time? Did she tell you that I was arrested for shoplifting when I was 12? It was my mate. Not me. Bloody terrified me that copper did. Oh I know she told me that I had two girlfriends when I was 15? Helen Morgan and Lucy Smith. Both in the same year at school. That got a bit tricky when they found out about each other." He winced at the memory.

"No. Cal, she didn't really say anything."

"I know 'er. Course she did." He watched as Gillian turned her back to him and the towel fell a little further down her back. He smiled slightly, still amazed that he could see her like this. After all the years of being simply colleagues and best friends he was still amazed at how lucky he had got when they had finally taken things further. And now they had a baby on the way he was determined not to let anyone, let alone his sister spoil it.

"Please Cal." She turned to look at him. For the first time since they had met at the Pentagon a lifetime ago he could read her like a book.

"She told you" He paused as the fear he had felt since his mother had died gripped him once more. "She told you that my mum killed herself because of me." He tensed as she met his eyes.

"I told her she was being ridiculous. You were 17."

"And I left the UK two days after her funeral. What kind of son does that make me? I just couldn't stay. I'd have ended up in prison if I had. I was in with a bad lot. You know that. America was a new start and mum always talked about going." He shrugged.

"Cal, your mother killed herself because she was not well. She had mental health problems. She didn't kill herself because you were in with a bad crowd."

"I know." He looked away as he felt her hand rest on his leg.

"I told Sue that too."

"I bet she took that well." He smiled sadly. He knew Sue well enough to know she would have hated Gillian standing up for him. "God, did Emily hear all that?"

"She did. Cal, she isn't a baby anymore."

"But I never wanted her to know that."

"What?" Gillian knew what he was going to say but she wanted him to tell her. She wanted him to tell her in his own time.

"She told you? About my parents and her."

"She told us you are adopted. That she never wanted you and that your parents went ahead with the adoption anyway." Gillian bit her lip as she spoke. A sudden wave of anger came over her, she couldn't imagine anyone not wanting a baby.

"Did she tell you who my birth mother is?"

"Yes."

"ah." Cal closed his eyes. He had never wanted to think about it again. As far as he was concerned his parents were the older couple that had brought him up. Not the teenage girl who had refused to tell anyone which boyfriend had got her pregnant and had tried to stop her parents from taking her unwanted child in.

"Cal."

"It was the 1960s. Being a single mum in those days, in London was not the done thing. It just didn't 'appen. Well, it did. Of course it did. But it was swept under the carpet. Trust me I am not the only person my age who had been brought up only to find out their sister or auntie is actually their mum." Cal laid back down on the bed. He had never told anyone about his family, even Zoe had no idea.

"At least Sue was able to keep you with her, alot of girls had their babies adopted out of the family." Gillian laid down beside him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Only she didn't want a constant reminder of her mistake. And with mum already fighting depression and drinking like a fish she was unstable to begin with. Then me. I come along and they start again with a baby that no one wanted. Must 'av been a bloody nightmare."

"Cal, how old were you? When you found out?"

"Dunno. 15?16?"

"Cal."

"Three days before mum killed herself. That was when I found out." He wiped angrily at a tear.

"She didn't kill herself because of you."

"I was due to go to court on joyriding charges. Me and a mate had nicked a car and took it for a ride. Never damamged it though. These days it would have been burnt out."

Gillian began tracing lazy imaginary circles on his chest as she lay next to him. "Anyway, I told dad I found my birth certificate. In the box where it should have said Rosemary Lightman. It said Susan Jane Lightman. In the box where dad's name should have been it said unknown. Unknown." He closed his eyes.

"What did Sue say?"

"That they should have let her get rid of me. Abortion was just about legal in those days."

"Oh." Gillian wanted to cry for him. Not for the Cal that lay beside her but for the 17 year old boy he had been.

"I ran."

"What?"

"Sue had already remarried. Had another boy. She hated me, I remind her of all the mistakes she tried to hide. Her and mum had a major fight. Dad went to the pub. So, me being the big man at that age ran and got out of my head on cheep cider."

"hey." Gillian curled into his side as he tried to steady his breathing. It was rare to see her fiance so upset. It nearly broke her heart.

"I saw Sue on the day of mum's funeral. She told me to keep away, that I wasn't wanted and never had been. So I thought stuff it and got the first plane ticket to America I could. You know the rest."

"It wasn't your fault."

"They should have let her get an abortion." Cal sighed. "Mum would've had a chance to get better then, she wouldn't have had a grandson to bring up."

"They brought you up as their own."

"Yeah. I know." He screwed his eyes shut as his mobile started ringing. "If that is her."

"Cal, don't worry. If it is, she has to get through me." Gillian picked up the phone as Cal smiled softly at her. He knew how defensive she was but telling her his ife story the way he just had made him see just how much he had bottled away over the years. He had never wanted to tell another living soul how he had been rejected by his own mother.

"No, he is not here." Gillian lied smoothly. "Susan I will give him a message." She listened before closing her eyes and ending the call. She knew Cal was watching her, that he had never taken his eyes off her.

"What is it?" He frowned as he saw her turn to face him.

"That was her."

"I guessed as much."

"We have to go back to the hospital. Your dad has been taken a turn for the worse."

Cal nodded slightly as he scrubbed away at the tears. He knew this was it. He had no choice but to prepare to say goodbye to the only man he had known as a father and face his past in one go. He just hoped he could hold on to what he had now, or would his sister be able to poison that too?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie to Me (if I did there would be another series!) No copyright infringement intended.**

**Family Ties?'**

Gillian watched Cal as he sat next to her on the way back to the hospital. She had never imagined meeting Cal's family under the circumstances that she had. Emily was like a daughter to her. She had never thought for a moment that the rest of Cal's family would be any different.

"You alright Luv?" Cal watched as she nodded once.

"Don't worry about me."

"Sorry, Gill can't help meself. You and Em should have stayed at the hotel."

"No way." Emily stated firmly. "That's my Granpa and I am not keeping away just because Susan doesn't like it."

"Em, two hours ago you were calling her auntie Sue." Cal watched as Emily's eyes darkened. He had never really read hate in his daughter before. He didn't like it.

"She lost the right to be called auntie."

"Em."

"No Dad. Just concentrate on Granpa now, ok."

"Ok Em. Ok." He nodded as Emily turned her attention back to the city passing the car window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heidi?" Eli walked into the main reception area carrying two steaming mugs of coffee.

"Hi." She smiled as she stopped typing for a moment. "Could you do me a favour?"

"For you, my darling Heidi, anything."

"Stop being an idiot and sign these invoices." She handed him a pile of papers as he groaned.

"I think Torres has to do this. She is after all the golden girl as far as Lightman is concerned." He handed her the coffee as Heidi raised an eyebrow.

"She isn't here and they need to be dealt with before Dr Foster and Dr Lightman get back."

"We have no idea when they are coming home." He sipped his coffee.

"I know." She nodded. "But I think we all want there to be a Lightman Institute for them to come back to."

"Point taken." He smiled slightly as Torres walked back into the office.

"What'd I miss?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad?" Emily looked up as Cal walked towards them.

"Do you want to see him?"

"Yeah"

"He's been made NFR by the doctors. You know what that means Em?" He watched as his daughter's eyes widened.

"Oh Cal." Gillian held his gaze as Emily nodded.

"That they wont resusitate him if he stops breathing." Emily watched as Cal's eyes filled with tears. It suddenly occured to her that in 17 years she had never seen her dad cry. It almost broke her heart.

"That's right." He looked anywhere but at the two women with him.

"I want to see him. Is that ok?" Emily ignored her aunt as Cal nodded.

"I think he'd like that." Cal smiled slightly.

"He wont even know the child is there." Susan snapped.

"I will have you know that he will know she is there. He is dying Susan, he is not stupid." Cal watched as his sister huffed. "I am sorry but she's his granddaughter. She has every right to say goodbye. Go on Em, luv. Do you want me to come in with you?"

"No." Emily watched as Susan glared. "No, I'll be fine."

"Ok." He nodded as she turned and slipped into the hospital room.

"He is my father." Susan snapped.

"Yeah." Cal nodded. "Yeah he is. And as we all now know, he is my grandfather."

"Well, you were never going to tell them."

"Wasn't I? Susan you seem to know alot about me considering you never wanted to know me. See? That's the one question I don't have an answer for. You never wanted to be a teenage mum. I get that. If it was Em I'd be upset. I'd have been angry if she came home at 15 and told me she was up the duff but thats what happens in families. And I'd have looked after her. And so would Gillian. I dare say her mother would av something to say too but I don't think she would ever give the kid up. You wanted an abortion but dad wouldn't let you."

"He's catholic."

"And it was barely legal."

"I wanted you adopted. I didn't want to see my mistake walking about the house every day. You were a mistake Callum and don't you forget it. You are the one thing I regret in my life."

"Susan." Gillian stepped forward. Cal nodded as he tilted his head to the side.

"Why?"

"I was too young."

"Yeah, we established that. Is it because you didn't want to be reminded who my father really is? Who got you pregnant. I mean you didn't even put his name on the birth certificate. Would be none the wiser now if I hadn't found the birth certificate meself! You would always have been the big sister who's nose was put out of joint by me coming along. Now you are the mother who rejected me, the woman who couldn't face her responsibilities."

"You don't know anything."

"And I've waited until now to find out."

"Callum!"

"Don't call me that." Cal stepped forward. "No one who cares about me calls me Callum."

"That's it. I don't care about you and I never had. People talk about instantly loving a child the moment it's born. And I did. With Andrew and Vicky I did. But with you, nothing. Not a flicker of affection. You were the thing that ruined my life. Stopped me going out. Stopped me seeing friends, going to college. Made people think badly of me. Lost me my best friend." She stared at him. "I thought maybe, seeing as my parents. MY parents wanted you I'd learn to at least like you but no. You meant nothing to me the day you were born and you mean less to me now."

Cal nodded as the woman folded her arms. He had thought he would be upset but he wasn't. He didn't feel anything. He was about to respond when the hospital door opened.

"Dad?"

"Emily?" Gillian nudged his arm as she heard the daughter join them.

"He's gone."

"Oh sweetheart." Cal pulled her into his ams as Susan nodded before walking away. He hugged Emily to him as the nurse walked into the room and closed the door behind her. A doctor walked towards them as Emily pulled back.

"You ok?" Cal watched as his daughter nodded.

"Can I go call Liam?"

"Sure." Cal released her as the doctor reached them.

"Mr Lightman? Mrs Jones?" He looked at Gillian.

"No mate, this is my fiance Gillian." He looked around. "Sue was here somewhere. It's alright I know, Emily just told me."

"I am very sorry for your loss. Would you like to see him?"

"No." Cal looked towards Gillian. "I er, look. I know you all looked after him well but I think I wont see him now. I just need to look after my daughter, you know?"

"As you wish." The young doctor smiled slightly as her blonde hair fell into her face. "You can call the hospital any time as regards the paperwork and funeral arrangements may be made after the death certificate is issued. That wont be until tomorrow."

"Thanks." He watched as the doctor walked away.

"Cal." Gillian slipped her hand into his.

"I'm ok." He swallowed hard as Gillian shook her head. She knew when he was lying. She knew him better than he knew himself at times.

"No you are not." He closed his eyes as she hugged him to her. "I'm so sorry Cal."

"I'll be ok."

"Yes." She kissed his cheek. "Yes, you will."

"Gill?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I know." She smiled as she took his face in both her hands. "I've always known."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." She brushed a stray tear away with her thumb. "And I am so sorry about." She looked down. "About your sister."

"She never wanted a brother or a baby, no skin off my nose. I got Emily, I got little one on the way." He touched her slightly rounded abdomen as Gillian smiled slightly. She was only 18 weeks but they were both exited about the baby. "That's all the family I need. You three are all I need. I had great parents. The woman who died when I was Em's age is my mum. She may not have given birth to me but she's my mum. My dad has just gone." He chocked back a tear.

"Cal."

"Yeah."

"Let's find Emily and get back to the B&B."

"Good idea luv." He took her hands in his own before kissing them and leading her back to the hospital entrance where Emily was talking on her cell phone.

"Time to go." He tapped her on the shoulder as she ended the call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N just a short chapter but I promise a slightly happier one next time. I hope I haven't offended anyone with this story,having lost a parent myself a couple of years ago I want to make sure I get this right. Please let me know if I am making any glaring mistakes. All reviews greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I still don't own Lie to Me :(**

**Priorities?**

Emily laid on her bed in the B&B wondering why her 'aunt' had been so mean to her dad. She just didn't understand why people were mean to each other. Her dad had never really hurt anyone, even her mom had very rarely had a major issue with him that she knew about. Sure, they were divorced but they seemed to be able to be civil to each other. She just didn't understand Susan. Sighing heavily she turned on her side and tried to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You reckon our Em is alright?" Cal asked as he dried his hair. Gillian smiled slightly, she knew he spent the majority of his time worrying about her and his daughter.

"She's fine."

"Really? I mean, she was with dad when he died."

"I know." Gillian walked towards him. "But Emily is far more mature than any of us give her credit for. She may only be 17 but she's stronger than most women my age."

"I dunno about that." Cal nodded as Gillian took the towel he was using to dry his hair.

"I do, she's her father's daughter." She touched his face as he rested his forehead against her's.

"Gill."

"Mm?"

"What do I do now?" He met her gaze as she smiled slightly.

"You don't have to do anything, Cal. There are no rules."

"What about Susan?"

"Cal, she made her feelings quite clear at the hospital." He closed his eyes as she spoke. "She knows he has passed. She told me he had already arranged the funeral."

"I am definately going to the funeral."

"Ok." Gillian smiled as she felt Cal relax against her. "Cal?"

"Yeah."

She took his hand and rested it on her abdomen. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"That's." He paused. "That's"

"I think we have a soccor player in there." Gillian smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am not doing this." Loker walked towards the Cube as Torres smiled. She knew she had won the bet fair and square. Loker was going to talk to the mad divorcee as she had become known again.

"But you have a rapport with the client." She smiled as Loker raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe, but she wants more than just a rapport." He visibly shuddered as Torres couldn't help but laugh. He seemed genuinley wary of the older woman.

"Come on, how bad can it be? She's not that old. Got to be around the same age as Foster."

"No way!" He laughed. "Foster is no where near her age. And well, Foster is." He swallowed as he saw the look in Torres' eye.

"Your boss."

"Yeah." Loker smiled. "And well,"

"Loker, just interview the woman and tell her that her soon to be ex husband is as crazy as she is and that there is no way we can defend her actions in an alimony hearing. Not when she is just as guilty for adultery as he is." Torres folded her arms.

"Ok."

"Go on then."

"What?"

"Don't keep the lady waiting." Torres and Heidi couldn't help but smile as Loker walked towards the Cube. He was going to have a very interesting afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gillian had no idea how long she had been asleep. She stretched before looking at the small bedside clock before groaning. It was either far too late or far too early to be awake, depending on how you looked at things. She rolled onto her back as she realised she was alone in the bed. There was no sign of Cal and she immediately worried.

"Cal?" She grabbed her robe from the place it had landed on the floor hours earlier and made her way out of their room.

"You ok?" Emily appeared on the landing as Gillian tied her robe around her.

"Yeah, you?"

"I couldn't sleep. I heard dad get up." Emily shrugged.

"Ok." Gillian watched as Emily rubbed her eyes. For a moment she was reminded of the eight year old she had met so many years earlier. "Do you know where he went?"

"He had his running gear on." Emily yawned.

"Right." Gillian checked her watch. 5 am was not the best time to go running, especially in a city he wasn't that familiar with. Emily met Gillian's gaze.

"You do think he's ok? I mean after everything with Granpa and that woman." Emily hissed.

"Susan? Yeah." Gillian smiled slightly "Yes, I think he is. Or he will be. Look Emily, you go back to bed."

"What are you going to do?" Emily whispered, suddenly aware of the other guests in the B&B.

"I'm going to have a shower and get dressed." Gillian lied.

"No you're not." Emily pointed a finger at her. "You are going to get dressed and go looking for my dad."

"Emily."

"I can read people too, you know. Wait for me. Dad will freak if he knew I'd let you go out alone." Emily rolled her eyes and for a moment Gillian felt like a high school student being told off by her mom. Before she could argue Emily had headed back to her room to get dressed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was beginning to rise as Cal stared up at the town house in front of him. It seemed Susan had done well for herself. He wondered for a moment if her husband and other children knew about him. He shook his head. It really didn't matter. He had his family now. Gillian, Emily and the new baby were his life. He stepped back, unsure for a moment why he was even there. He could have called her, sent a text even but he had decided to jog the three miles from the B&B to her house. He shook his head as he stepped away only to see the woman he had been thinking about appear in the doorway.

"What do you want?" She pulled her robe around her as Cal turned back to her.

"Answers, but I long since gave up wondering what they may be. Nah, luv I'll tell you what I'm 'ere for. My dad died today. You know that and I am actually quite cut up about loosing the old bugger. But you. You don't seem to be and that pisses me right off."

"Don't tell me what I am feeling." She narrowed her eyes as a car alarm sounded in the distance.

"That's just it though. Noone knows what you are feeling. I read people for a living and the only thing I get off you is hate. Pure hate. Mostly directed at me but that doesn't bother me. It should bother you, being so bitter aint good for you luv. I think I just wanted to say I never knew who my biological father was and I don't care."

"He was in my year at school." Susan closed her eyes as she realised she had let a detail slip.

"Spotty teenager, explains why I had acne as a teenager." He shook his head. "Look, I'll be at the funeral Friday. Then I fly home with me girls." He turned and walked away as Susan watched him go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Thanks for reading. Please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie to Me (If I did there would be a series 4!)**

**Friday.**

Gillian smoothed her hand over her skirt, she was almost as nervous as Cal was but there was no way she was going to let him see that. He didn't need to feel as though he had to look after her today of all days. She walked to the bathroom door as she saw him trying and failing to put his tie on.

"Here." She fastened it for him.

"Thanks." He sighed. "My hands don't seem to be able to do the job today."

"No problem." She smiled slightly. "You finish getting ready. I'll go and fetch Emily. The car should be here any minute."

"Ok." He closed his eyes. He had been dreading his father's funeral since the moment he had been told his old man was dying. He opened his eyes slowly as he felt Gillian trace a hand along his chin.

"You can do this. You know that Cal. You can do this."

"Aslong as you're there Luv." He sighed as she kissed his cheek.

"I'll fetch Emily."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The early August morning showed no signs of summer. The grey clouds and wind made the hillside church seem like something from a horror story rather than a picturesque small anglican church on the outskirts of London. Emily glanced across at her father as she watched the other mourners arrive. It seemed as though her grandfather was well liked. At least among the staff from the nursing home.

"Dad?" She glanced toward him as he stared straight ahead.

"You alright luv?" He turned to face her as she nodded.

"Yeah, she's here." Emily narrowed her eyes as she watched her 'aunt' and 'cousins' walk towards her. For a brief moment she wondered if Andrew and Vicky knew they were really her auntie and uncle rather than her cousins. It was a thought she quickly dismissed as she saw Vicky blow her nose and lean on her brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, well. We knew she would be." He felt Gillian slip her hand into his. For a moment all the nerves evaporated as he watched the woman the world believed was his sister walked towards them with her husband and children.

"Cal." Wayne extended his hand as Cal shook it. "How are you? Stupid question." He shook his head.

"Thanks for asking." Cal dropped his hand. "Vicky, Andrew."

"Hi." Andrew glanced towards Emily as she glared at his mother. In that instant Cal knew the younger man, only five years older than Emily had no idea who he really was. "Uncle Cal."

"You ok?" Cal watched as Andrew wiped his eye.

"Yeah. Yeah thanks. You staying in London long?" He shoved his hands in his pockets as Emily shook her head. She couldn't wait to have her feet on American soil.

"We fly home tonight." Gill spoke for the first time.

"Yeah." Cal tightened his hold on her hand as Susan rolled her eyes. "Flight booked for 4 pm."

"Can't wait to get out of here I don't doubt." Susan snapped.

"Exactly." Emily stepped a little nearer as Cal and Gillian made to walk towards the church entrance. "Nan."

Cal glanced back to see where his oldest child had gone. He couldn't help but see the way Susan had paled as Emily whispered something in her ear. He had no idea what she had said but he knew his daughter well enough to know she was probably defending him and Gillian. He shook his head as Emily walked towards him.

"C'mon luv." She smiled as her father held out his arm to her. She was desperate to go home but she knew that being at the funeral was just as important to her father.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Heidi replaced the phone on her desk as she smiled. It was a phone call she had been waiting for since her bosses had made their emergency trip to London.

"Hi." She smiled as Ben walked in.

"Any news?" He smiled as he sat on the edge of her desk.

"That was Dr Lightman's daughter on the phone. She says they are all coming home today. Leaving the UK at around 5 pm UK time."

"That's great." He sighed as the sound of Torres and Loker arguing in the next room. "It's about time the adults came home."

"Tell me about it." Heidi laughed. "Ria and Eli are great but I cannot wait until Lightman and Foster are back here."

"Had enough of babysitting?"

"You could say that." She laughed as Ria stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxx

It had been a very long day and Gillian was exhausted. She sat in the airport lounge as Emily went to find a payphone. They still had another half hour before they had to be on the airplane. Part of her was more worried about Cal now the funeral was over. She didn't like how quiet he had been since they had left the wake. He had insisted on being there but now she wasn't sure that he had benefitted from talking to the friends and extended family they had met at the funeral. It had also been clear that Susan's family had no idea what the real relationship between Cal and Susan. Gillian shook her head as she saw Cal walk towards her. He sat next to her as Emily bounded back from the phone.

The tannoy announced the flight from Heathrow to Washington DC was about to depart. She smiled slightly as Cal seemed to sag in relief. It was over, they were going home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Just a filler chapter. more soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie to Me.**

**Peace at last?**

Cal stared out of the window as the cab sped through the Washington streets. He had never been so glad to be on US soil. He smiled slightly as he felt Gillian's head rest against his shoulder. She had been asleep almost since the moment they had got in the cab. Emily was listening to her Ipod and texting her friends as they drove. He would never understand the dependance the kids seemed to have on technology. He held Gillian's hand as the car reached his house. He was just glad that Gillian had agreed to stay with him, he hated the thought of her going back to her empty house alone and couldn't wait until the four of them were officially living together.

"Cal?" She murmoured as the car reached his driveway.

"We're home." He kissed her hair as Emily began hurridly packing away her things.

"Mm?"

"Come on." He opened the car door before reaching forward to pay the cab driver. It was only when the three of them were stood on the sidewalk that Emily spoke.

"Dad? Did we leave the kitchen light on when we left?" Her eyes widened as suddenly Gillian forgot how tired she really was.

"No." He narrowed his eyes. "I turned everything off."

"Oh my God." Gillian muttered.

"Stay here." He released her hand as he took a step forward.

"Dad!" Emily almost yelled.

"I mean it Em." He pointed at the two women as he walked away from them. Emily and Gillian exchanged glances as they stood under the street lamp. Neither of them had any intention of letting Cal face the intruder alone. Emily dug in her pocket before retrieving her I phone.

"Shall I call the police?"

"No." Gillian frowned slightly. "You have Ben's number in there?"

"Yeah."

"Dial it. See if he can come over." She walked away as Emily stared at her wide eyed as she waited for Ben to answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Torres was exhausted. It had been a tough few days but the case of the mad divorcee seemed to be finally over. She never wanted to work a domestic case again. Not only was it pointless as far as she could see but the woman had been flirting outragously with Loker. She turned on her back as she thought about how that would have been an excuse to tease him once but not now. Now it was just plain annoying.

"You ok?" She smiled as she realised he was awake.

"Loker?"

"What?" He blinked as his eyes began to adjust to the dark.

"We are ok? Yeah? I mean."

"Yes." He touched her face "After what happened here tonight, I think we are more than ok."

"That's not what I meant." She looked at his bare chest as she spoke. She had never been the kind of person to question relationships. She had plenty of experience when it came to men, while she was not exactly easy with her affections she was certainly not the kind of girl that would run off to a convent. She hated how vulnerable she sounded as Eli edged closer to her in bed.

"I know." He waited until she met his gaze. "And I would say that we are more than ok."

She smiled slightly as he pulled her to him. Just for once she wasn't going to answer. It wasn't that important to get the last word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cal wished he had something to use as a weapon. He was furious. The only man he had ever thought of as his father had been buried less than 24 hours earlier and he was here trying to confront an intruder in his own home. He picked up the torch that he kept in the drawer near his front door as he walked towards the kitchen. He couldn't help but wonder at how nothing had been disturbed in the living room. He took a deep breath as he gingerly pushed the kitchen door open.

"Bloody 'ell Luv!" He dropped the torch as he noticed the young woman sat at his kitchen table. "Does your mum know you are here?" He walked towards her as the dark haired woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno."

"Tell me she isn't here?"

"She isn't here."

"Vicky?" He sat down as she stared into the cold mug of coffee in front of her. It was clear the younger woman had been there for sometime. She certainly seemed to know her way around his kitchen. He closed his eyes as he heard the front door close. He should have known Emily and Gillian were never going to wait outside.

"No. Mum and Dad don't know I'm here but considering I'm over the age of 21 it really isn't anything to do with them." She tilted her head as Gillian appeared in the doorway. Gillian stared at the girl and immediately saw the resembalance to Emily. To Cal. It seemed he really was the image of his sister.

"So, why are you 'ere?"

"I need to know what to call you." She stared at him.

"Look, it's been a bloody long few days for us all. I aint got a clue what you are on about."

"Are you my Uncle Cal that winds my Mum up by simply breathing or are you my older brother?"

"You know." Cal stated as he felt Gillian rest her hands on his shoulders.

"Thanks." Vicky smiled. "That was the only confirmation I needed." She pushed her chair back as Emily entered the kitchen.

"But." Cal turned slightly as Vicky stood up.

"No, I knew something was up. I'm 23 not 6. I did a little digging before Gramps died. I found out more about our family than I care to remember."

"Sue is going to go bonkers."

"No, she wont." Vicky smiled slightly. "Dad might but I doubt it. Seeing as they disaprove so strongly about my girlfriend that they have disowned me."

"What?" Gillian couldn't believe the nerve of the woman she had met at the hospital. "You're her only daughter."

"You dont know my mum. If it isn't fitting with her picture perfect image, she gets rid."

"Yeah." Cal nodded.

"So." Vicky looked at her brother. "You don't know do you?"

"I gave up wondering about your mother years ago."

"Our mother." Vicky corrected. "She isn't well. She's pushing us all away because she isn't well. So what do we do about it?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie to Me. I just wish I did!**

**Come again?**

Vicky stared at Cal as he tilted his head to one side as though trying to process what she had just said. She had met her older brother a handful of times in her life and always liked him but this was the first time she had been sat in his kitchen after breaking into his house. It was also the first time that she had been aware of him reading her.

"She's ill?"

"Yes, Cal. Mum is ill."

"What's wrong with her?" He stayed in the same position as Emily shrugged off her jacket and stared at the pair in front of her. She had no idea whether the young woman sat at the table was lying or not but she didn't have the energy to care. It was only Gillian that moved as the siblings regarded each other.

"Cal." She rested her hand on his arm. He seemed to visibly relax at her touch.

"She has something wrong with her nerves. Genetic thing. Apparently her mum had it too."

"Go on." Cal sat down.

"I dunno the ins and outs of it. I'm not a doctor but all I know is it is genetic. But I had to find that out myself." She sighed "And when I saw you at the funeral with Gillian and I saw." She waved a hand towards Gillian's abdomen I had to say something. Only Mum wouldn't let me."

"Sue has a genetic illness that I knew nothing about." Cal stated. "How long has she known?"

"Since I was a kid but it's only really affecting her now. Its very rare, affects the nerves. She wont talk about it. She tells me to mind my own business." Vicky looked away.

"But Gramma had it?"

"Yeah." Vicky looked as Emily spoke for the first time. "I only found out the week before Grandpa died. I went to see him before he went into hospital and we were talking. He said Mum has the same thing Grandma had. He told me she killed herself back then because she was ill. The condition was beginning to affect her psychologically."

"Oh Cal." Gillian watched as he sat down. It looked like he had been punched in the stomach.

"Sorry, luv." He paused "But how come I'm hearing all this now?"

"You should know."

"Why did no one tell me there was a genetic condition in the family? I mean I might carry it. Emily may be carrying it, the new baby. How the Hell are you the first person to tell me?" He stared at the brunette as she held his gaze. It was clear Vicky was not easily intimidated.

"Because that's our family. Any more screwed up and we'd be rejected by Jerry Springer's show." She smirked as Gillian rolled her eyes.

"This condition, this disease. You telling me it's the reason my mum killed herself?" Cal stared at the 28 year old.

"I'm telling you it's the reason my grandad told me she did. There wasn't the treatment options in those days. Not like now. Our Mum has a chance."

"She's your mum luv, not mine." Cal got up and started pacing the kitchen as Emily stared at the scene in front of her. While there was a good ten years between her and Vicky she suddenly felt so much older. It seemed that Vicky had no idea how much the things Sue had told Cal over the years had hurt her dad. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact her dad had been pushed away from the woman for years and ended up believing he was the reason the woman he had thought of as his mum had died.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Gillian asked as Cal filled the kettle.

"I." Vicky frowned. "I saw a motel on the way into town."

"You're staying 'ere." Cal announced, just as Gillian had knew he would. "No kid sister of mine is sleeping in a bleedin motel. But ring back 'ome first. At least tell Andrew where you are and then you can tell me all about this bloody medical condition, just how ill Sue is and how it could affect my kids."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily stared at the ceiling as the dark haired woman slept on the small 'put up' bed in the corner of her room. She knew she was jetlagged but she was also having a hard time processing everything. She rolled on her side and forced her eyes shut just hoping that she's get some sleep before sunrise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gillian slipped into bed next to Cal and smiled as his arm seemed to automatically make their way around her waist. He kissed her bare shoulder as she movd closer to him.

"Cal."

"I don't believe her." He mumbled.

"Vicky?"

"She's Sue's daughter. I just don't believe that whatever it is Sue has it is genetic. I mean, I'm ok. Emily is fine and all the tests we had showed that Pele in there is just perfect." He rested his hand on her abdomen as the baby kicked.

"Pele?"

"Best footballer that ever lived. Proper football I mean. Not like yours." He smiled as she rolled her eyes. It had been an argument that had been running since the day they had met. What was better? Soccor or American Football? Both knew the other would never give in.

"Ok." Gillian smiled as he kissed her again. "I'll go with that. But we haven't had any genetic testing done. We don't even know the sex of the baby and Vicky wasn't very forthcoming on details. I mean yes, you are fine but what if this whatever it is only shows up in females over a certain age? There are gender specific conditions out there. I mean maybe thats why you are healthy? Maybe it's just in the female line which means, Vicky, Sue and Oh God, Emily. Our Emily could." Cal silenced her with a kiss before she was able to continue. He brushed her hair from her face as he pulled back.

"I'll talk to Vicky in the morning. Then if I absolutely have to I'll talk to Susan. But I read her, she is a good liar. But as I say Sue brought her up."

"You really think she was lying?" Gillian propped herself up on one elbow to look at him. She smiled slightly as she nodded.

"Didn't you read her?"

"I lost it at genetic disorder and in our family."

"Yeah. For a minute I did. But nah. There'd be a record of it. The girl didn't even know what it was called. No, don't worry luv." He reached up and traced a finger along her face. "Nothing we can do until the morning anyway."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Just a filler chapter. What is going on? Is Vicky really lying or was she so stressed out that she just seemed to be? More soon? Also more Eli and the others soon? Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie to Me.**

**Truth in the Lie?**

Gillian hated jet lag with a passion. She hated even more when she was six months pregnant. Gingerly she rested a hand on her swollen abdomen as she lay in bed thinking about the night before. Cal had been right, she hadn't read Vicky at all. She had made no attempt to do so. It just seemed ludicrous that anyone would lie about such a thing. She closed her eyes as she felt Cal move next to her.

"When are you going to move in here?"

"When you ask me properly." Gillian smiled. They had agreed it made sense for her to move in with him and Emily but they still hadn't settled a date for the move.

"I'm asking you now."

"Doesn't sound like it." Her eyes closed as she felt his hand run over her until one settle on her bare thigh.

"Ok." He kissed her neck as he moved closer to her in the bed. "How about you move in here on Saturday? I'll get Loker to help move your stuff."

"Keep doing what you are doing and we might have a deal." She smiled as she felt him kiss her neck once more.

####################

Emily poured the cereal into the bowl as she thought about the young woman that had shared her room the previous night. It just didn't make sense. She had known that her Gran had died long before she was born, it was only now she was aware that it was actually her great grandmother that had died. It was a family secret that the woman had committed suicide but a given that Cal had blamed himself. She took a mouthful of cereal as she walked back into the den. Things just were not adding up in her mind and she hated it.

"Hi." She smiled slightly as Vicky emerged from her bedroom.

"Morning."

"Did you ring home? You said you were going to." Emily stared at the older woman as she nodded.

"Andrew knows where I am. He was a bit upset that I just took off."

"Understandable." Emily stared at her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." Vicky yawned. "Can I have a coffee first?"

"You know where it is." Emily followed her into the kitchen as they heard the shower start to run. Emily knew she didn't have long before either her father or Gillian approached them.

"Thanks." Vicky smiled.

"About last night. When we got back and found you here."

"What about it?" Vicky tensed as Emily stared at her. It seemed her aunt or was it cousin? She was still unsure was nervous about the subject. It also seemed that the family gift of reading people was not passed onto the rest of the Lightman's like it had been from Cal to her.

"Why did you lie?"

"Excuse me?"

"Vicky, I know a liar when I see one. If Gran had a genetic illness I am sure someone would have told either my Mom or Dad when they were expecting me." Emily placed the bowl on the kitchen table. "The worst illness I have ever had was a case of chicken pox when I was 7."

"I wasn't lying."

"So, what is the name of this illness? MS, Motor Neurone? CJD? What?"

"You wouldn't understand. You are just a kid."

"Oh don't come that with me. I may still be in High School but I have seen and done more than you could imagine." Emily stared at the dark haired woman. "And this is my life and my baby brother or sister you are talking about. Do you know how long Gillian has wanted to be a mom? And you waltz in here and scare her with talk of genetic illnesses. No evidence to back it up though."

"Well at her age she knows there are risks." Vicky countered.

"She's 39 not 69." Emily countered. "And you are 28. Old enough to know what is right and wrong. What you did last night was wrong."

"Emily." Cal leant against the doorway as he spoke.

"Dad."

"It's fine. Do you need a lift or can you make your own way to school?" He smiled slightly as Emily waved her hands in the air before grabbing her backpack from the kitchen table.

"I'll get the bus." She gave Vicky one more glance before yelling goodbye to Gillian and heading out of the door.

###################

Gillian sat at her desk as she tried to concentrate on the file Torres had left for her to read. It seemed the case of the insane divorcees was more interesting than she had initially thought but it still couldn't hold her attention. Sighing she closed the file and rested her head on her hand.

"You ok?"

She looked up as she heard Torres speak. The younger woman looked genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"The case was ok? I mean it's the first one Loker and I have run without either you or Lightman here to look over our shoulders."

"Yes, it's fine. The casefile seems to be in order." Gillian smiled as the younger woman stared at her. "You did well."

"Are you sure you are ok? You look kinda tense."

"Yes." Gillian knew that while she was able to detect liars she was useless at lying herself. It was only Cal that seemed to have no idea when she was lying but he had always referred to her as his blind spot. Torres nodded as she turned and walked out of the room.

"Hey, Torres" She stopped as she heard Cal call her name.

"Yeah?"

"You spoke with Foster this morning?"

"Yeah, just now." She folded her arms as she stared up at her clearly agitated boss. She was used to Cal's little quirks but when it came to Foster she knew there was no room to mess about.

"How did she seem to you?"

"Ok. A little tense. She said she was fine."

"Right." He nooded. "But what did you read?"

"Something is definately worrying her. She looked in pain I guess. Talk to her, she's your partner."

"Yeah luv. Yeah." He walked away. "I will. Oh and you can take my 11 am meeting."

"But."

"Thanks Torres." He walked away as she was left to grumble alone.

#########################

Emily stared out of the classroom window. The last thing on her mind was the works of William Shakespeare. She had no interest in the Taming of the Shrew or Romeo and Juliet. She just couldn't shake the feeling Vicky had been lying to her. What she didn't know was why.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gillian closed her eyes as another wave of pain shot through her. The second in fifteen minutes. She moved in her chair in a bid to get comfortable as another wave hit.

"You alright luv?" Cal walked into the office as she nodded. Her eyes screwed closed told him a different story.

"Cal."

"Don't tell me you are ok." He knelt at her side as she bit her bottom lip. "What is it?"

"I."

"Gillian." He stared up at her as she opened her eyes. He began to panic as he read the fear and pain in them.

"I think you better take me to the emergency room." Cal nodded as his mouth went dry. Before he registered what he was doing he was half carrying her towards the main entrance of the Lightman Institute as Loker caught his car keys, offering to drive. Cal nodded. It was going to be a long day.

###################

A/N More soon? Is Emily right and is Gillian ok?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer see previous**

**Baby Blues.**

Cal stared at the white wall opposite him as he tried not to focus on the posters for domestic violence helplines and cancer services the hospital offered. He was terrified. He had no idea what had happened to Gillian since she had been whisked away through the ER doors. He looked up as Emily walked in with Vicky a few steps behind.

"Dad?" He smiled slightly as he heard his daughter.

"'ello Luv." He held out his hand as the teenager sat next to him.

"Eli called."

"Right." He nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder. Vicky sat opposite as Cal kissed his daughter's head. "Em, you alright Luv? Shouldn't you be in school? You've missed loads recently."

"Dad." She smiled slightly. "Its nearly 5 pm. School is finished until Monday."

"Right." Cal rested his head back against the wall as he waited for the world around him to start making sense again. Vicky stared at the father and daughter in front of her and shook her head. Cal narrowed his eyes as he saw the younger woman stare. He didn't care, the last thing he could waste energy on was a woman who had been lying to him.

##############

Gillian sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. She was beginning to get tired of doctors and nurses prodding and poking her. She closed her eyes as a doctor walked in the room.

"Miss Foster?"

"Dr." Gillian opened her eyes.

"Sorry." He stopped and glanced at her notes. "Dr. Foster we have the results of the tests. The midwife will be here shortly and then we will move you to the Delivery Suite. Is there anyone with you? Did you plan of having a birthing partner?"

"What?" Gillian felt the panic begin to rip through her as another contraction hit.

"Delivery suite. This baby is on the way." He smiled. "We have an incubator ready."

"My baby is not due yet." She glared. The doctor had to be wrong. There was no way she was in labour at 31 weeks. She wasn't ready. It wasn't time.

"I'm sorry but the pain you describe are contractions and the examination and tests confirmed my suspicions. We are going to move you to the Delivery Suite. I'll meet you up there." He smiled kindly as Gillian stared at him. She was terrified.

"Genetic diseases."

"Excuse me?"

"My sister in law came to tell me there are genetic diseases in the father's side of the family." Gillian rested a hand on her abdomen as the midwife walked in.

"There has been no evidence that this little one has anything that could worry us on that score." He smiled. "Do you want me to get someone for you?"

"Cal." She took a deep breath. "I need Cal."

##############

Heidi opened the filing cabinet on the verge of tears. She had been the first to arrive that morning and was pretty certain she was going to be the last to leave. She slammed the draw shut as she realised she didn't want to go home. Not now. Not after her husband had accused her of having an affair. She closed her eyes as she tried to hide the tears. It was only when she heard Ben walk in the room that she opened them.

"Loker just said Foster is in labour." He shook his head. "That kid is just like it's daddy. Can't wait for the right time."

"Yeah." Heidi sniffed.

"Heidi? What's wrong? What is it?" He was round the desk in seconds as she buried her face in her arms. Before she knew what had happened Ben had wrapped her in his arms.

"Hey." He soothed as she cried.

"I'm getting a divorce." She muttered as Ben sighed before holding her closer and letting her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I should be but I'm relieved. Honestly, he thinks I'm an adulterer when I know it's him." She mumbled as she pulled her hair back.

"You? No way."

"I know." Heidi smiled. "I just wish I had been unfaithful. See how he liked it." She shook her head. Ben sighed as he pulled her back into his arms.

"So, you're ok?"

"No." She answered honestly. "But I will be."

##########################

Emily stared at Vicky as they waited for news on Gillian. Cal had been ushered through the doors a little over two hours previously. She had been trying to work it out in her head but something about Vicky didn't ring true.

"Did you talk to your Mom?" Emily asked as Vicky nodded.

"Yes. She's ok at the moment. Really annoyed that I came all the way here." She shrugged her shoulders as Emily nodded.

"At least she knows you're ok."

"Yeah."

"Did you ask her about this mysterious genetic disorder?" Emily lowered her voice as two nurses walked past.

"No." Vicky frowned. "And it's not mysterious."

"I spoke to my Mom. You see there is cystic fibrosis in her family. Her cousin has it. That is a condition that is inherited through families. The recessant gene has a one in four chance of being past on. It seems that the doctors back in 1993 knew their stuff. As soon as Mom and Dad told them about Laurie they did the tests. Just to see if I may have it. They tested for a whole heap of other things too. I'm clear. On all accounts."

"Really."

"Yeah. And when I asked Mom she said the only illness in Dad's family was Asthma. Dad had it when he was a boy. No great nasty genetic history there." Emily folded her arms as Vicky shook her head.

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

"No? Maybe not but I don't think you do either." Emily stood up and headed towards the coffee machine as Vicky was left to call after her.

"I told you Mum didn't tell me lots about it. Only that Granny had it and thats why she, well you know." Vicky narrowed her eyes as Emily nodded.

"I know. I know a liar when I see one."

##############

A/N Not much. Next chapter baby Lightman turns up and we get the truth from Vicky?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer Lie to Me isn't mine. sob :(**

**Daddy's girl?**

Calm gripped Gillian's hand as the midwife smiled at him. He was scared out of his witts and as angry as Hell.

"You alright luv?" He turned to Gillian as her grip on his hand tightened.

"It's too early. This baby is too early."

"I know luv." He kissed her hand.

"Just like you." She gasped as another contraction hit. "Can't wait."

"I know." He held her gaze as the doctor walked in. "Isn't there anything that can be done? Slow the labour. She isn't due yet."

"It's too late. Look that was the original plan but things are too advanced. I know it's early and that must be very frightening but the baby is in distress and needs to be born." The doctor watched as Gillian closed her eyes. Cal nodded as he watched the baby's heart beat on the monitor as the bleeps seemed to go faster.

#################

Emily fed coins into the vending machine and wondered whether she was going to get a baby brother or sister. She knew that things were happening quickly but she couldn't help but feel a little exited that she was no longer going to be an only child. She looked back towards the waiting room as Vicky propped her feet on a plastic chair as she closed her eyes.

"I do not believe her." Emily muttered under her breath as she stepped outside into the cold night air. She knew that Vicky was not going to give her any answers. If she wanted the truth she had to go to the source. She bit her lip as she dug her cell phone out of her pocket and dialled the now familiar number.

"Hey, Aunt Sue." She began pacing as her aunt began berating her. "Yeah? I didn't realise the time difference. Are you ok? I mean can you tell me about the genetic illness you have." Emily paused as she heard her 'aunt' or was it Gran? She didn't know anymore. One glance across the ER waiting room told her more than Susan ever could.

###############

"Cal?" Gillian opened an eye as she tried to fight the exhaustion. Cal smiled slightly as he took hold of her hand and kissed the knuckles.

"I'm here."

"What happened?"

"You gave me a heart attack. That's what happened. The baby's heartbeat went a bit strange so there was no time to mess around. Emergency Caesarian Section. You had a general anaethetic. That's why you feel as crap as you do now." He smiled slightly as she stared at him in disbelief.

"The baby."

"Is as strong as her mum." He smiled.

"A girl."

"Yeah. She's beautiful." He blinked as he fought the tears. "She's tiny, looks like you though. Thank God."

"Where is she?"

"Midwife checking her over. She's 4lb. Not as tiny as they thought and got a right set of lungs on her." He held her gaze as Gillian frowned.

"She's too small."

"She's beautiful." Cal smiled.

"Here she is." The midwife walked into the room carrying a small pink bundle wrapped in a blanket. "You can see her before we take her to the Special Care Baby Unit. But thats just routine for a little one arriving so early. She's fine. Just needs to gain a bit of weight. Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Not really." Cal sighed as he watched the midwife hand his daughter to Gillian.

"I have." Gillian stared at the baby.

"Yeah?"

"Hope."

"Hope Lightman. I like it." He nodded as if he had seriously considered arguing with Gillian. "She should have a middle name. I mean Emily does. I do."

"How about Laura? Laura Hope Lightman." Gillian watched as he blinked.

"Laura was me mum's name."

"I know." She sighed.

"I love you." He kissed her forehead as the baby began to wriggle in her arms.

#########

Emily stared at the floor as she tried to work out what to do. She had no idea why Vicky had lied to her but Sue had denied all knowledge of any genetic condition. There was a family history of heart disease but nothing else. She shoved the cell phone back in her pocket and walked towards the older woman just hoping she would know what to do.

###########

A/N more soon


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie to Me***

**Truth Will Out?**

Emily closed her eyes and rested her head back against the wall. She was exhausted but delighted that her cousin, or was it aunt had lied. There was no devastating genetic disorder that plauged the women of the Lightman family. She was fine and so was baby Laura, that was the main thing. She pushed herself away from the wall as she heard familiar footsteps approach her.

"Em."

"Hi Dad."

"You alright luv?"

"Yeah." Emily smiled. "How's Gillian and the baby?"

"Beautiful." He smiled as he draped an arm around her shoulders.

"She lied." Emily stared at him.

Cal nodded as he walked towards the waiting room with Emily. "Yeah? Thought as much."

"Dad, doesn't it bother you? Not only did Vicky lie but you don't know who your father is." Emily waited as he seemed to consider what she was asking. For a moment he really didn't know how to answer her.

"Nah." He hugged her tightly as she pulled a face. "See, the thing is. I may not know who my father is but I know who my dad was. And thats the most important thing."

"Yeah." Emily considered her father and decided he was telling the truth.

"What about Vicky and Sue?"

"Leave them to me Luv." He sighed as Emily raised an eyebrow. "You know something? I think that if its alright wiv you I'm gonna ask Gillian if she wants to get married again. To me I mean."

"Well I didn't think you meant anyone else." She teased. Cal rolled his eyes.

"So, you don't mind?"

"Dad!" Emily laughed. "Why would I mind? You have my blessing."

########

Gillian stared at the small baby girl in the incubator barely believeing she was actually a mother. The little girl slept peacefully as she seemed oblivious to the fact her mom was watching her.

"Laura Lightman." She smiled as she felt someone sit next to her.

"Gran's name."

"Yes." Gillian turned to face the younger woman. "Vicky, why did you say?"

"That mum has a genetic disorder?"

"Yeah."

"Because she does." Vicky held her gaze as Gillian waited.

"You know what Cal and I do for a living?" Gillian knew it was a rhetorical question. Everyone knew what the Lightman Institute did. She waited as the girl paled slightly.

"She's beautiful."

"She's perfect." Gillian stated as she glanced back at the sleeping child. "Why?"

"Because."

"Don't lie to me."

"Because she asked me to." Vicky swallowed hard. "She said that she wanted Cal out of our lives once and for all. I asked why but she said that if I didn't do as she said then as far as she was concerned I'm dead to her. She's my mum. I can't loose her." Vicky felt tears spring to her eyes as Gillian stared at her.

"What?" Gillian was at a loss to understand. "Cal is her oldest child. I know she was only 15 when she had him but."

"Mum isn't maternal. She never wanted children. Andy and I are mistakes."

"Well that isn't your fault. Laura here wasn't planned. I never thought I could have them." She watched the younger woman as she read the disbelief and sadness in her eyes.

"Cal reminds her of everything she did wrong."

"What did she do wrong?" Gillian knew there was very little chance Vicky was going to tell her the truth. She held Vicky's gaze as the doors to the Special Care Baby Unit opened.

"She 'ad a kid out of wedlock in the 1960s. That's enough to get her in serious trouble in those days, diff'rent world back in those days. Small minded, pathetic little people. Shame she was one of them." Cal folded his arms as Vicky turned to him. "You don't 'ave to worry luv. I aint going back to London. Not now. I got all I need right here."

#############

A/N Just a small chapter. More soon. Nearly finished now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Yes? No? Maybe?**

"Cal." Vicky stared at the older man as Cal narrowed his eyes. "I."

"No hard feelings eh? Look Victoria. I know what Sue is like. I know that she can be a bit, you know." He shrugged. "But she didn't 'av to send you 'alf way across the bloody planet to tell me to keep away. Or come up with this crap."

"Look."

"Nah, I don't even want an explanation because I reckon I can't trust a word that comes out of your mouth." He watched as Gillian closed her eyes. She didn't want anyone arguing around her daughter. The baby had already had a traumatic start to life, the last thing she wanted was for her to hear anymore bad feeling.

"Vicky, I think you should just go."

"Yeah." Vicky glanced at her before picking her bag up from the floor. "Cal?"

"Save it." He rested his eyes on Gillian as the psychologist turned away and faced the baby who was stirring gently in her sleep. Vicky sighed before walking out of the Special Care Baby Unit. Gillian hadn't even noticed she had left until she felt Cal wrap his arms around her and kiss her cheek.

"You think she was lying for her mother?" Gillian sighed as the baby opened her eyes.

"She has your eyes." Cal stated.

"I know." She smiled. "Answer the question."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Emily called Sue. Says that Sue told her there was no history of any mad killer genes in my family on our side. She had no idea about Vicky's claims. Or so she says." He watched the baby settle back to sleep. Gillian closed her eyes and rested her head back against Cal as he tightened his hold on her.

"I don't understand."

"No, neither do I. Not sure I can be bothered to try."

"Cal?" Gillian listed her head as Cal sighed.

"Look, I got me family 'ere. Emily, Laura and you."

"But."

"When Dad was alive I had a connection to England. Now, he's gone." Cal closed his eyes. "Now he's died there really is no reason for me to even think about going back there."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah." He answered seriously. "Never been more serious Gill. This is all I've ever wanted. You, me and our girls."

"Cal."

"Marry me." He could have sworn Gillian had stopped breathing at his words. He closed his eyes as she shook her head.

"Not the most romantic way a girl can be proposed to." She smiled as he rested his head against her shoulder.

"You know me."

"Yes, I do."

"Well?"

"Well what?" She smiled as he groaned.

"Gillian Foster." He paused. "You are the most intelligent, beautiful and infuriating woman I have ever met."

"Thanks."

"Gill."

"Sorry." She smiled.

"And you are my best friend. Please marry me. If you want to, because you know, I'd like to." He paused as he realised he was rambling.

"Ok then."

"Ok?"

"Yeah."

"I go through all that and all I get is ok?" He smiled as he hugged her.

"Well I've never been proposed to two days after giving birth to a premature baby, while in the Special Care Baby Unit." She sighed. "Apart from ok I'm not sure how else to respond."

"Fair enough."

Gillian smiled as the baby opened her eyes as her parents watched her.

"I think Laura approves." Cal smiled as the baby stared at him. "Don't you Sweetheart?"

"I think she does. What about Emily?"

"Oh she loves you." He smiled as Gillian turned to face him.

#####################

Eli jogged into the Lightman Institute as Heidi looked up. The quiet receptionist smiled as he reached her desk.

"Emily called. I think we better start planning an engagement party." Heidi announced as Eli's eyes widened in shock.

"Emily?"

"Yeah, she called." Heidi smiled as she realised the younger man hadn't really been listening. Torres burst out laughing as she realised what Eli was thinking.

"Emily isn't engaged you idiot."

"Hold on." He frowned as his dark curls fell into his eyes.

"Foster and Lightman are." Torres held her ribs as she laughed. "I can't believe you thought!"

"I didn't!"

"Eli Loker I can read you like a book! I didn't need to work here to be able to read what was just running through your mind right then."

"Yeah, whatever." Eli shrugged "Coffee?"

########

A/N Short chapter but more soon. Not much left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer. Not mine.**

**Epilogue.**

Gillian sighed as she realised she had been asleep longer than she had intended. The sunlight had already begun to creep through the curtains. She knew that she had to get herself out of bed but it was just so comfortable. Sighing heavily she stretched as she heard Cal walk back into the bedroom. She smiled as she realised he was talking to the baby.

"Right then." He whispered as Laura looked up at him. "You've been home less than 12 hours and you've already turned this place upside down. Finally got Loker and Ben to help me move your mum's stuff." He watched as the baby closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

"Hi." Gillian sighed. "You should have woken me."

"Nah." He sat on the edge of the bed. "She's ok, we did the bottle and the nappy routine without too much disaster, didn't we?" Gilian smiled as the baby opened her eyes and stared at her father.

"You're a natural."

"Practice. When Emily was a baby I did my fair share." Cal met her eye as Gillian sat up. She knew that Zoe had not been particularly hands on when Emily was the same age as Laura.

"Well." Gillian stiffled a yawn. "It seems there is another little one that has you wrapped around her finger." She touched the baby's soft brown hair as she spoke. Cal nodded.

"It seems that it's my luck to be surrounded by beautiful women."

"You poor thing." Gillian smiled. "How will you cope?" He loved the way that they could still tease each other. He shrugged his shoulders at her words.

"You know? I think I'm just going to play that one by ear."

"Just like everything else." Gillian smirked as he kissed her.

"Worked out alright so far."

"That's true." Gillian closed her eyes as he kissed her lips. Laura began to wriggle in her father's arms. She was growing well and had thrived in the time she had been in the Special Care Baby Unit. Cal, like Emily and the entire staff at the Lightman Institute had fallen in love with the little girl now sleeping next to her mother. Gillian ran a finger over the little girl's short hair as Cal watched.

"Torres called. She's picking Heidi up and heading over here at lunchtime." Cal explained. "I am to make myself scarse." He raised an eyebrow.

"Good."

"Eh?"

"Well, the girls are going to help me plan my wedding outfit. Trust me, I wont be marrying in white. I'm 38 and a mom. I think the gig is up!" She smiled as he pulled a face. "Emily said she'll be my matron of honour."

"She loves you." Cal replied. "Always has. You know it was her that saw what was going on between us first."

"Yeah." Gillian nodded. The teenager had always been able to read the adults around her as easily as other teenagers read magazines. Gillian couldn't help but smile as she thought of her curly haired step daughter. "Well, she means the world to me too. Both our girls do."

"I know luv." Cal took her hand in his own. "Now, I'm going to round up Ben and Eli and see what disasters they have planned for me. God I really hope there are no strippers on my Batchelor Party!"

"I'm sure you do." Gillian giggled. Cal fell silent as he appraised her . The wedding was in less than three days and there was still so much to organise. He'd booked the Registrar and the venue the minute Gillian had agreed but once Vicky had headed back to England and Gillian and Laura had been discharged from hospital time had got away from them both. Gillian met his eye as he grew more serious.

"No one compares to you, Gill." He kissed her gently on her lips as her eyes fluttered closed. He rested his forehead against hers as she held him to her. Laura clearly thought enough was enough and proceeded to scream the house down as music from downstairs let them know Emily was home from visiting Zoe. Gillian pulled back from Cal as she scopped the baby into her arms. Laura instantly settled as Gillian craddled her.

"Now, who's the natural." Cal smiled as he stood up and went off in search of his oldest child. He had a feeling things were going to work out for the four of them. He just hoped he was right.

############

A/N Thats all folks. I may write more stories with little Laura in soon.


End file.
